MrCellophane
by JillEsterNapier91
Summary: Kurt doesn't think Mr.Schuester feels the same way about him. But when Will asks Kurt to stay after Glee Club to perform 'Mr. Cellophane' he starts to hope that he may be wrong


_My very first story publishe here and it's a Glee story no less. This is a Will/Kurt so if that isn't your thing. Turn back now! But it's not that smutty. No Smex. Hope you enjoy reading my story, Mr. Cellophane. Will/Kurt. Review or Flame. Summary: Kurt doesn't think Will has the same feelings for him til Will asks him to stay after school to sing the song Mr. Cellophane by Chicago. Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's Chicagos' I also don't own Glee or any of it's characters._

**Mr. Cellophane**

I watched as Mr. Schuester looked at us. My heart fluttered at his smile. I may act all high and mighty a lot of the time but when it came to William Schuester I was dumbstruck. He was too good for me which is why I acted as if I was better than him.

_If someone stood up in a crowd  
and raised his voice up way out loud_

I watched as Rachel, the self-centered whore, flirted with him. Touching his arm, flipping her extensions, batting her fake eyelashes. It felt horrible watching as he just stood there and smiled, not even bothering to stop her. I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened them it would be over. Luckily, it was. I watched as Rachel swayed her hips back to her spot. Taking a breath, I went up to him.

_And waved his arm and shook his leg  
you'd notice him_

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. Looking up from his papers he smiled at me, making me feel dizzy. My blood obviously wasn't going to any other part of my body. Collecting in my heart it was leaving my brain without oxygen. "Hey Kurt, How can I help?" I nodded as I gave him my lyric sheet. "I was wondering if I could perform this song?"

_If someone in the movie show  
Yelled "Fire in the second row  
this whole place is a powder keg!"  
You'd notice him_

I watched his beautiful chocolate brown eyes as he read the lyric sheet. What felt like an eternity was actually a few seconds before he looked up and smiled at me. "I love it! What's this song called?" I smiled at him, for once I wasn't going to try and act like I was better than everyone else. I was going to be myself for this. I wanted to show Mr. Schuester who I really was.

_And even without clucking like a hen  
everyone gets noticed, now and then,_

"It's called Mr. Cellophane." He smiled warmly at me. My insides felt like they were turning to goo as I took a huge deep breath as he nodded to me. My face felt like it was on fire. Curse my pale skin that makes it impossible to hide my emotions. "I would love it if you performed this at the Final Showcase in two weeks, Kurt."

_Unless, of course, that personage should be  
Invisible, inconsequential me!_

I nodded and by then the bell had rung for the end of Glee. I went back to my seat to grab my bag when I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and ended up seeing the bright dimpled smile that I love showing back at me. "Kurt, I was wondering if you would stay just a little longer so we can practice this song?"

_Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name_

I nodded and smiled, hoping that I didn't look too eager. It took less than 15 seconds for everyone to leave. But those 15 seconds felt like 15 years compared to how I felt, completely and utterly nervous. I gulped in more air as I looked at Mr. Schuester. He tapped the seat next to him, telling me to come over and sit. I nodded as nonchalant as I could but it's kind of hard when you're afraid to pass out in front of your crush. 

_Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there..._

I sat down, feeling the warmth that his body was giving off. I was fighting the urge to inhale that amazing scent that was coming from him. It smelled of green apples and cinnamon spice. How I was able to keep inhaling his scent without him noticing was beyond me? I pulled back just as Mr. Schuester turned and smiled at me. "So you want to perform this beautiful hit, huh?" I nodded, "Yeah, I felt it would give people a chance to get to know me by showing them who I feel I am, sorta."

_I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name_

I watched him nod then we sat on the beach. Sadly for my restraint the bench was too small and we ended up pressed hips to hips. I closed my eyes, feeling that warmth that I always envisioned as it shot up from my arm that Mr. Schuester was touching. I was biting my lip so hard I knew it would end up bleeding unless I stopped doing it right now. "Kurt, are you ok? You look like you're in pain." I had to squeeze my eyes tight, fearing he might see me cry.

_Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there..._

"It's nothing sir, I just…haven't been feeling alright. Don't worry about it" I looked at Mr. Schuester, seeing concern, sadness and something else that was confusing me. "Kurt, if you're not feeling good we could always try to do this song next Thursday." I closed my eyes, the urge was coming back much stronger. I had to do it now. This wasn't my decision anymore because my heart wanted what it wanted.

_Suppose you was a little cat  
Residin' in a person's flat  
Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
You'd notice him_

I turned and grabbed Mr. Schuester's shirt collar and pulled his lips onto my own and the next thing I saw AND FELT was a burst of electricity in front of my eyes. I wanted to cry though. How could something so amazingly, earth-shattering right was so inexplicably wrong? I didn't feel him move his lips or any part of his body and that gave me the will power to try and pull away and get up and run away as fast as I could.

_Suppose you was a woman, wed  
And sleepin' in a double bed  
Beside one man, for seven years  
You'd notice him_

My lips were trembling as I finally let go of the one thing that I had left of him to hold onto, his sleeve, and slowly started backing away, opening my eyes to look at him for the first time since I had sat down with him. I gasped at what I saw, his face was flushed, raw red cheeks, blood red lips and the blackest dilated pupils I had ever seen.

_A human being's made of more than air  
With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there  
Unless that human bein' next to you  
Is unimpressive, undistinguished  
You know who..._

"Do. . .do you know how. . .long I've wanted to do that to YOU?" I felt MY eyes dilate at his words. _'He had wanted this too!' _My thoughts were screaming with joy and arousal. My blood suddenly went up 1 billion degrees when Mr. Schuester decided his hand would be better put to use rubbing through the denim covering my crotch than anywhere else as the other ran through my hair. My eyes rolled back into my head as I closed my eyes and was engorged in the heat. My nails clinging to him, digging into his back and shoulder.

_Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name  
Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there..._

I felt his breath next to my ears as he whispered, "You enjoying this. Your 'Hot for Teacher' right now, aren't you?" he laughed as I whimpered, I had never been this turned on. I hadn't thought of Finn in over the past two months since I started thinking about Will. Especially right now and since Finn called me the 'F' word that smashed my heart. But I didn't want him in my mind right now. My mouth dropped open as I felt Will's lips trailed up my cheeks towards the one spot I had wanted more than anything, my own lips.

_I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name_

That's when the super nova happened. That bright burst of light that was brighter than the sun and 1 Billion times more intense. Those lips, those lips that I had waited for since I started Glee and Spanish and saw those lips. Now I had them and I didn't plan on letting them go. EVER.

_Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me_  
_Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
Never even know I'm there._

Mr. Schuester pulled away, breathing deeply as he stared at me with those intense eyes. I licked my lips, wanting his taste to stay. He smirked at me and I smiled, both in relief that he didn't regret this and happiness that I finally had kissed him. "I guess I'm going to be switching songs then." He looked at me quizzically then smiled, "I'm guessing instead you'll be singing 'Hot for Teacher' by Van Halen instead." We laughed and then kissed to seal the deal.

_ Hope I didn't take up too much of your time._

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I loved writing it. I didn't want to write a sex scene right off the bat but I hope to write one. Anyways, again I hope you enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think. Also, Flames are appreciated too so if you have some criticism over this, post it. Thank you _


End file.
